espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Major conflicts of the Global Espionage Wars
Listed below are brief summaries of the various conflicts that have occurred curing the Global Espionage Wars. 2012 war in France In April 2012, USEC forces attacked Towerlight troops in France. Other factions gradually joined the conflict, and the fighting lasted for 6 months before gradually slowing to a stop as the involved factions withdrew their forces for numerous reasons. Very rough timeline of events 2013-2014 war in Saudi Arabia In September 2013, Struthio International Security and Towerlight forces invaded a number of Saudi Arabian oil fields, eventually gaining Tchvonian support. Taking advantage of the distracted Saudi military, the SSR launched an invasion of the country from the south. The conflict lasted for two months before reaching a stalemate in the Saudi capital of Riyadh. On the 14th of February, a ceasefire agreement was reached between the factions involved, and troops were withdrawn. Rough timeline of events 2012-2014 war in Ukraine During October of 2012, the faction known as J12 attacked the city of Odessa. The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia deployed troops to fight J12, and a number of other factions deployed troops to fight on either side. The fighting eventually culminated in Vice Union detonating a large, dirty bomb at the beseiged town hall in April 2013, levelling the city's centre and contaminating much of the rest of Odessa. Following the detonation of the bomb, most factions pulled out and left only a few troops fighting in the city's ruins. Sporadic fighting continued for several months, slowly winding down as more and more forces withdrew from the shattered city. The conflict saw a revival in February 2014 when the Western Route stirred up further conflict in Ukraine, sending troops to the city of Odessa. Fighting in and around the city continued with TPA and ICUU forces fighting Western Route rebels for several months. In May 2014, the SSR launched a surprise invasion of Odessa and the city's outskirts. SSR forces encircled the city and began vigorous attempts to smash the Western Route forces remaining within. After several months of further fighting, Western Route forces surrendered, and the conflict in Ukraine drew to a close. Timeline of events 20??-20?? war in Japan (This section needs completing.) 2014-20?? war in Germany (This section needs completing.) 2015-2018 war in Syria On April 6th 2015, a militant faction known as The Anointed Warriors of Allah (AWA), rose up and declared that all believers of Allah join their ranks, while also executing citizens and also members of the Syrian army - effectively declaring war against the Syrian governments and drawing world attention. However, many people believed that it wasn't worth worrying about. This would change on the 13th, when an AWA sleeper cell massacred US citizens in Washington D.C, which was later called the 'Washington Massacre'. It was from here that many factions/organisations condemned the attack and also declared war against the AWA. The first faction to get involved in this was Penumbra Corp.'s PGAC Desert Expeditionary Force on the 15th, with a major strike force from Blackforce Corporation coming in from Iraq a day later. Later on, both Trinity Corporation and also Hammerhead Militaries would also get involved, forming a massive PMC army against the AWA. Throughout the remainder of the war, most belligerents opposing the AWA would pull out of the conflict. As a result, on July 18th, 2018, the AWA would subsequently execute Ex-President el-Hassan and install an Islamic Caliphate into power. Following this, the Republic of Brittany had dropped a nuke onto the city capital of Damascus, in hopes of hampering progress from the newly-established Regime. While it is regarded as a technical victory for the ICS, millions of lives have been lost to the Civil War, including civilians, and belligerents. Timeline of events 2015 Hanover Crisis The Hanover Crisis was arguably one of the most destructive events in the recent history of the conflicts brought on between warring powers in Europe. The detonation of a dirty bomb nuclear device, left the city irradiated and crippled, resulting in severe loss of life and injury inflicted on both Vice Union, Children of God and Peoples Republic of Tchvonia. Timeline of events 2015-2016 Moscow Crisis In September of 2015, CoG troops attacked and destroyed one of Moscow's power plants for unknown reasons. Over the following months, an embassy bombing and a failed Tchvonian invasion of Turkey led to a complete breakdown in relations and communication between CoG and Tchvonia. As Vice Union forces made a reappearance at the destroyed power plant, Tchvonian intelligence sources came to the conclusion that CoG was planning an all-out invasion of the Russian capitol. Tchvonian troops were deployed to Moscow to combat the Vice Union troops within the city, and to prepare defences for the coming invasion. Various factions allied to Tchvonia deployed troops to assist in the defence of the city. The supposed CoG invasion never came. The defenders of Moscow spent the winter of 2015-2016 doing little besides fighting off sporadic Vice Union attacks from within the city. In February of 2016, an anti-Tchvonian militia group attacked and destroyed the Ostankino TV tower, causing a communications blackout across the city. Communications were restored before CoG or Vice Union took advantage of the situation, and the militia group, unable to fight the entire war alone, went back into hiding. Following a decision to relocate all Tchvonian forces to a new territory in Siberia, the defenders of the city began to withdraw in April of 2016. Sheremtevo International Airport was occupied by GSAF and Tchvonian forces in order to airlift Tchvonian personnel and materiel from Moscow to Siberia. As of May 2016, the crisis is essentially over. Few Vice Union and Tchvonian forces remain, and the only other factions within the city seem not to be engaged in any kind of combat. Timeline of events 2016 war in South Africa In April 2016, Kraaivuur International and SABRE International Security & Investment engaged each other in conflict following a botched act of espionage by Kraaivuur, on SABREs London offices. The conflict lasted a significantly short period before finally ending 4 days later, with Cape Town suffering severe damage on its infrastructure and residential areas, with a nominal body count. Timeline of events 2016 First Baltian Republic v Eastern Legion An ongoing series of skirmishes and full on engagements in the territories Eastern Legion designates 'New Ukraine', with the First Baltian Republic engaging in conflict with Eastern Legion forces and SABRE International deploying to assist the Baltian Republic as bound by contract, and the Smokkelaars Alliansie trading weaponary to the Eastern Legion, though not involving themselves directly in the conflict. Timeline of events 2016 War in Panama In early June 2016, The Republic of Boliveria declared war on the transcontinental country that is Panama following an attack on an IAB convoy transporting captured PPF sailors. Timeline of events 2016 EEC - Turkey War In early October 2016, a transport ship convoy belonging to ERR was mysteriously destroyed near Turkish national water territory. With relations between Turkey and ERR already extremely tense, this caused ERR's government to accuse Turkey of intentionally sinking their ships. Though accusations had no solid proof to back them (expect a single similar incident in which Turkey did destroy a military ship belonging to Tchvonia and sparked a short conflict), ERR's Senate voted to begin military action against Turkey, which was also approved by the rest of EEC states. Timeline of events 2017 Ruthenian Conflict In August of 2017, the Tsardom of Volhynia invaded and declared war on Ukraine. Volhynia invaded with a large force and overwhelmed the Ukrainian forces in the first weeks, but suffered casualties themselves. The Divine Order of Christ's Blood was part of the invading force aswell, helping Volhynia with taking the southern Ukrainian towns and other important targets. Timeline of events 2017 War in the Benelux Breton Marines invaded Leeuwaarden on the 25th of October, 2017, and a declaration of war followed shortly after. A bulk of the Breton armoured divisions and the Coalition of Martinique and Guadeloupe simultaneously launched an attack on Belgium and Luxembourg. The bulk of the Breton invasion force was deployed to the Netherlands while the CGM invaded Belgium and Luxembourg. After a rough 5-6 months of fighting, Belgium and Luxembourg were annexed. The Netherlands capitulated on the 12th of March, marking the end of the war. 2019 Indochina War In mid-2019, a coalition of Brittany and it's allies declared war on Vietnam shortly before invading it. Tchvonian forces split the country in two while New Hansan, Firebrand and Breton forces captured the major cities in both the northern and southern part of the country. After the conclusion of the war, Vietnam was set up as a puppet state. Timeline of eventsCategory:Conflicts Category:Lore Category:Events Category:Readables